Rosary Removed
by Naso
Summary: If Inu Yasha had three wishes I'm sure one would be to have the rosary around his neck removed. How could this come about though, and what will it do to the relationship between Kagome and the Hanyou?


Ack I'm starting ANOTHER story before my others are completed! You won't bitch so long as I keep updating though right? I've felt compelled to take a stab at Inu Yasha for a while now, but until now the only idea I have had has been incomplete. Pondering now done, I'm starting the fiction. It should be entertaining enough for you all.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"Sit… WHAM!"  
  
-Kagome/Inu Yasha-  
  
  
  
**Only ever used two quotes that are so often used in fan-fictions, and the other is: Anta baka?**  
  
Chapter 1- New Moon & Miroku  
  
Inu Yasha sat beside Miroku in a clearing near the bone-eater's well. It was a day of the new moon, and not only was Inu Yasha in his human state now that nightfall had set in, but Kagome was back in her world. The Hanyou had wanted her to stay, of course, but she was adamant about going back for something involving school. He had made an ass of himself telling her she didn't have the choice to go back, and he had gotten himself 'sat' for his behavior. He still didn't plan on letting her go though.  
  
He was forced to let her go when Miroku had beamed him upside the head with his staff though. Now hours later he was finally waking up with a bump on his noggin that hurt like hell. Needless to say Inu Yasha was pissed. "You damned pervert monk!" He shouted at Miroku, "I had good reason for wanting Kagome to stay here!"  
  
Even though the man appeared to be meditating, Inu Yasha figured he could still hear him. "Don't ignore me dumb ass, I can still beat the snot out of you if you try to ignore me! Why did you just let Kagome go like that?!"  
  
Miroku frowned, and Inu Yasha smirked as he had managed to annoy the monk through his meditation. "Inu Yasha, has it ever occurred to you that you should take your problems up with Kagome?" Miroku asked without stopping his meditation.  
  
"Keh, and how can I do that?" the Hanyou demanded, "She'll just get pissed if I follow her, and it won't do me any good to leave anyway to her stupid time anyway." Miroku let a small smile drift across his face as he marveled at his genius. While Inu Yasha had enjoyed his forced slumber, Miroku had come to a revelation that would rid him of the Hanyou's marvelous company.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you go after her now what can she do to you anyway?" Miroku asked with slight amusement, "She didn't even take her arrows or bow, and you aren't a Hanyou at the moment either." Inu Yasha smirked. He liked where this train of thought was headed.  
  
"Furthermore.." Miroku continued knowing he had Inu Yasha's undivided attention, "It would be safer for you to stay in her age than this one wouldn't it? You've mentioned there are almost no Yokai there." Now Inu Yasha was flat out grinning from ear to ear. Kagome was in for a surprise.  
  
Inu Yasha still had one more quick question though. "Just why do you care?" He asked, and he tried his best to sound agitated. Miroku smiled and stood from his meditation to leave.  
  
"We get rid of you this way." He stated matter-of-factly before heading out. When he was gone Inu Yasha rose to his feet and thought for a moment about his options. Then, deciding Miroku had a point, he ran to the bone- eater's well and jumped in.  
  
Meanwhile back at her home Kagome was studying for the test she would have the next day. She was going to consider taking a break for a snack, when she heard a shout of pain from the shrine. It couldn't be him. Still she decided to test her theory.  
  
Kagome leaned out her window, and took a deep breath. "Osuwara!" She shouted. There was no loud crash, and no small impact tremor, so Inu Yasha must not be here. She never remembered that the command didn't work today, and frankly neither did Inu Yasha! He was currently crouched in a fetal position with his hands over his ears.  
  
Then he realized the rosary around his neck wasn't working on him when in his human form. Then another thought entered his head. Kagome didn't know he was here! Grinning as his monthly agony was finally turning into something good he prepared to give Kagome a proper greeting.  
  
The last time he had been out and about in her time he had seen someone ring a bell at her door to get her attention, and it seemed like the best way to surprise her. After all she'd never expect him to be at the 'door'. Maybe her window should have a bell or something? Nah, that was just wishful thinking on his part.  
  
Kagome entered the kitchen to find something to eat. She was trying to choose between rice cakes, and chocolate when the doorbell rang. The classic debate of flavor vrs figure was laid to rest for the moment. Being the only one home for once, since it turned out her family was visiting relatives, Kagome went to answer the door. When she slid it open however she gasped.  
  
In all the pale beauty of the night stood Inu Yasha, his dark hair billowing behind him as he fiddled with the rosary around his neck. "Hello Kagome." He said with mock joy, "Miroku had the best idea for once. Isn't that a surprise?"  
  
Kagome gaped at Inu Yasha for almost a full minute before she noticed him waving his hand in front of her face. "Inu Yasha move your hand." She said as anger suddenly clouded her face.  
  
He only mocked her. "But I don't hafta'!" He teased her as he smiled at his hand wagging back in forth through the air. It was if that alone was enough reason to keep annoying her. Oh well, she had warned him. As Kagome slammed the door back into place Inu Yasha felt his fingers get smashed.  
  
"KAGOME-NO-BAAAKKKAAAAAAAA!" He wailed at the top of his lungs. Even in his human form dogs started barking at Inu Yasha's howl of pain.  
  
~Fin.  
  
This isn't the original chapter I posted, because I got some flak from facts over Inu Yasha's Rosary. I guess the removal of Inu Yasha's rosary will have to wait. It's all right, because I know exactly how it's coming off! What Kaede said about it doesn't apply to what will happen either nyhhaaa! I really am thankful for all reviews given in such a professional manner. Most reviewers have tried to flame me for smaller mistakes. Next chapter will feature the inevitable argument over whether or not Inu Yasha can stay, and also some interesting events that blossom from the decision. Keep in mind Kagome is at her home alone folks. BTW- I had to add Osuwara and Hanyou to my spell checking for this fic! I wonder how much Japanese my computer actually knows after all my fics? Thx Lady Orla, because it also knows a little Russian now too! Also, thx to the reviewer who pointed out the 'new moon' and 'full moon' error I had made before. I felt like a real idiot for that mistake. Last, but not least, one reader was confused by my use of '~Fin.' At the end of the chapter. Don't worry, that only signals the end of the chapter, not the story. Blame Squaresoft for giving you the impression that that signals the complete end, because I've never used it that way!  
  
~Naso 


End file.
